ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Deanna Troi
Incomplete Should'nt there be a reference to her half brother? See: - Rebelstrike2005 15:49, 29 Jan 2005 (CET) :Besides that there is a lot more to talk about Diana Troy. -- Q 08:36, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) ::There should also be mention of Kestra Troi. ''--Sasoriza'' :::A discussion about Troi's notorious love of all things chocolate should be discussed including the somewhat racey explanation she gave about the proper way to eat a chocolate fudge sundae! :::I've laid the groundwork, but I didn't want to do everything. Episode references have been provided and these can be used to find relevant data points. Note that not all major references are listed, only the ones I could think of. I will continue to work on this article, but I encourage assistance. --Shran 05:27, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Here's what needs to be pointed out in each reference. :::Aboard the Enterprise-D :::References: :::* - assistance in first mission :::* - arranged marriage (describe in more detail than in Early Life section) :::* - crash lands with Tasha Yar :::* - impregnated & gives birth to son (build on previous datapoints in Early Life section, giving further detail about her son) :::* - assistance (may not be needed) :::* - mother goes a-man hunting (may not be needed) :::* - further relationship with Tam (build on datapoints described in Early Career section) :::* - captured by Ferengi :::* - assistance in first contact protocols :::* - aids Geordi after brainwashing :::* - mother's affection for Timicin (may not be needed) :::* - assistance in establishing relations with Tamarians :::* - mother's antics (may not be needed) :::* - Troi in jeopardy :::* (may not be needed) :::* (may not be needed) :::* - Troi captured & altered :::* - Troi's mother's memories of Kestra resurface (may not be needed, if so, build on previous datapoints described in Early Life section) :::* - promoted to commander :::* - investigates suicide :::* - helping Picard, piloting the Enterprise :::Aboard the Enterprise-E :::References: :::* - assistance in preserving First Contact :::* - part of rebellion :::* - telepathic rape, assistance in defeating the Scimitar (telepathy & ramming), transfer to Titan :::William T. Riker :::References: :::* - relationship described (use sources from other episodes as necessary) :::* - Deanna seduces Will :::* - Will's worry over mysterious pregnancy :::* - Troi standing by injured Will :::* - Deanna in new relationship :::* - Riker & Troi on leave before interruption :::* - Troi comforted by Riker :::* - the fling :::* - feelings withstanding memory wipe; book given as gift :::* - Troi's feelings on Riker's affection for Soren :::* - working together on crew reports; Troi's attempts at seduction & making Will jealous :::* - break-up of Riker & Troi; Troi's relationship with Thomas Riker :::* - Lwaxana blames Riker for Troi's not having married :::* and - Troi helps Will make a difficult decision; Troi as the only one he revealed the truth to :::* - working together on crew reports :::* - undergoes training under Riker :::* - conflict between Troi & Worf :::* - rekindles romantic relationship :::* - reference to romantic getaway :::* - marriage & transfer to Titan :::Worf :::References: :::* - Worf first considers romancing Troi :::* - Troi's jealousy :::* - as a couple (use sources from other episodes as necessary) :::* - no longer in relationship :::* - Worf marries Jadzia Dax (may not be needed) :::Alternate Timelines :::References: :::* :::* :::* :::Like I said, this probably isn't a complete list of references, so use other episodes as deemed necessary. Don't repeat information. --Shran 05:44, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: What about her relationship with Data? Death? Didn't she die in 2376? zsingaya 10:17, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :No. Remember that is set in 2379 and Deanna was very much alive in the film. Deanna did die in an alternate future, however, as seen in .--Scimitar 13:10, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Let's not forget the alternate future of ST:G where the entire crew of the Enterprise-D is killed by the Nexus, including Troi.-- 19:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Will Um, reading the section on Will, isnt it allmost an exact copy from Will's secion on Deanna? --AmdrBoltz 18:40, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yes, it is. It's there just for the sake of having information there, and it is relevant and correct. As the article expands, much of the section on Will Riker will likely be re-edited to produce more original document. --Shran 18:48, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) OK. --AmdrBoltz 19:12, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Father Just looking at stills from , it lists her father as 'Alex'. This should be mentioned somewhere, but I'm not sure where.. Skold 11:48, 19 January 2006 (UTC) *Second. 19:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Uniform Did Troi ever wear a standard uniform before "Chain of Command"? : She did in . --Alan del Beccio 21:51, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Piloting Skills I've only seen Deanna pilot a starship twice. The first time in she crashed-landed on Veridian III. The second time, in she runs into another ship, albiet on orders from CaptainPicard. Given her track record, shouldn't she take a class on piloting a starship? Something to thing about. Mainphramephreak 08:30, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :While funny (there are those of us who feel that all Betazoid women make bad helmsmen), unless you plan to make an edition of this to the article (and I do not see how that could be done well), then the talk page isn't really the place for this. They are not for idle chit-chat. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:34, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Deanna's Title I am wondering if Deanna's status as a daughter of the fifth house should warrant some mention in the summery. Being a daughter of Lwaxana Troi, Deanna would also belong the fifth house. She would also, IMHO, be heir to the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and possibly the Holy Rings. I'm just wondering if anyone seconds these thoughts. Willie 09:39, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :Whether she held any of these titles is not mentioned in canon. There are a number of plausible explanations to say that she would NOT have these titles. For example, she might only inherit them when her mother dies. That, or she might not get them at all since she is half human. Sine both, especially the latter, is plausible, we should not speculate in the article as to whether she holds these titles. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:25, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :its also worth mentioning that, to my knowledge, it was never actually said that the sacred chalice and Lwaxana's titles were something you inherited. it could well have been a title that you won through election or merit. This is pointless supposition by the way.– 01:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC)oisín Foreign? Deanna is probably foreign (anywhere from Italian, Greek, Hungarian, Russian, Icelandic, etc.) - Ok, ok, I get what you mean, but foreign is a relative term. I'm Hungarian, so I would not consider her foreign if she was also Hungarian. I think you should rephrase that part. ( ) Marriage Perhaps I'm missing something, but there is nothing under this subhead (except the picture of the wedding ceremony) that has anything to do with marriage. I don't have access to the film to be able to make any changes or add any relevant information myself, but maybe someone else can. - Bridge 23:58, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :LtCmdr-Vulcan to Bridge, mission complete. I think it looks better now. Especially about the part that the old Marriage-subsection was about her final voyage serving aboard the Enterprise. So i moved that part to the Ent-E subsection, and rewrote the Marriage-subsection. But the picture is not rewritten ;-) -- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 00:30, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Bridge to LtCmdr-Vulcan, mission continuing. It definitely is better and thanks for fixing it. I'm afraid I did go behind you for some minor cleanup (a missing bracket, a couple parentheses, nothing too fancy). One question, though: Did Riker really take Deanna's name? I thought that was just a joke when Picard called him "Mr. Troi." - Bridge 00:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Picard did not seem to be joking. Also, I can't remember Will be called Riker after that scene in the movie. or never in the entire movie if my memory is correct. So on your question: the answer is yes. He did take Deanna's surname. Nothing is contradicting that. Picard said "your wife would never forgive me if anything happened to you. You have the bridge, Mr Troi". :And thanks for fixing a little in my aftermath :-). that is what a wiki is made for.-- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 01:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Don't read too much into Picard's "You have the bridge, Mr. Troi" quip. It was, indeed, only a joke (hence his grin and the laughter on the bridge), and Riker was still Riker by the end of the film. --From Andoria with Love 15:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Shouldn't Deanna name read Commander Deanna Riker (nee) Troi. I would assume that she would have taken her husband's last name just as her mother did when she took Deanna's father's surname... Just a thought.. ::::Many people choose to keep their own names. Deanna's mother did through her following marriages, and Betazed tradition was for the husband to take the wife's name. -- sulfur 10:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Trois abilities first of all I know I know I havn't joined as a member yet, I keep reading this site at work and forget to sign up once I'm at home. anyways, in the episode The Price Troi stated she was able to sense that the Ferengi was not distressed while she was uncovering Rals deception.Yet this article states that betazoids cannot read ferengi, just thought that would be good Miscellaneous information to add. :Yeah, it's a nitpick and we frown upon such additions. We can't keep putting little inconsistencies in articles else it will never end. Writers make mistakes there's not much more we can do about it. :) – Morder 01:30, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Imzadi link?! I am new to the discussion list, but please say and eliminate if this message is not approciate!! Anyway, did anyone read "Imzadi" Deanna died in that novel and some of the "ALL GOOD THINGS . . . " elements mirrored that! I heard from a reliable source that elements of Imzadi were used for that part of the episode? Does anyone have any onfo.prove of that?! ````AL Counselor Training! TO MY KNowledge, Starfleet Counselor training is 4 Academy normal years added to 4 Starfleet Academy years, I got this from a creadible Starfleet Academy novel? How could deanna grad. so quickly! ````AL :Novels aren't canon, so neither are those data, I'm afraid. ~ Lexi 17:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Early life and career Corrected a spelling error in this section, "After Riker was assigned to the USS Potemkin the two planned to spend (originally spent) their holidays together on Risa in 2361" ````Kay :Thanks for the fix. Just so that you know, you don't have to tell us here on the talk page when you perform routine maintenance. That type of information can be put in the edit summary. Thanks again for fixing the spelling error. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Series Finales This article says that Troi, Riker, and Obrien were the only characters that were in two series finales. Shouldn't Worf be on this list, since he was in , and ?Icecreamdif 17:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) brother a novel says her brothers name is Barin :"A novel"? Which one? Also, novels are non-canon. -- sulfur 19:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC)